Naruto: the next generation
by princessplatinum
Summary: fourteen years after Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage, now his daughter Nari is about to graduate from the ninja academy. This story is filled with my OC with appearances of the original characters. Minor romance and humor. rated T for language and fighting


Hey, everyone! There's two reasons why I'm posting this story:

First reason: to celebrate the start of my summer break

Second reason: My dear childhood friend Jan-Marie is moving away to another state, and since she loves Naruto, I desided to make this as a good-bye present.

NOTE: for this story, the main characters are all the old main characters kids. And just to make more characters, none of the old main characters ever got married to each other. And since I never saw all of the naruto episodes, some of the dead characters my still be alive.

Plus, for all the Sasuke fans, since I never saw what ever happened to him, he'll be mentioned and may even pop up once or twice.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto, only the plot and my own characters.

Okay, this is for you, Jan!

Fourteen years after Naruto Uzumaki became hokage, his daughter, Nari Uzumaki, began her ninja training.

"Clone jutsu!" Nari created 6 copies of herself. Nari had long blonde hair that reached half way down her back, blue eyes, and was wearing a female version of Naruto's old clothes, which consisted of, instead of being a long sleeve, a sleeve-less orange, naruto-style, jacket that ended just past her chest with a dark blue sleeve-less underneath and orange naruto-style shorts along with a tan fanny pack and dark blue ninja-style shoes. She looked so much like her dad, she even had the same scratch marks on her cheaks.

"That headband's good as mine!" she yelled. A man that looked like Kakashi walked over to her. He had dark gray hair with forest green eyes and an outfit that looked exactly like Kakashi's, he was even carrying a book that was the same series as his. "Nari, your late for school.". Nari glanced at the clock "AHH! Jun, why didn't you tell me earlier?" she yelled running towards the school

"Nari, late again, I see." a long brown haired woman standing in front of Nari said. "Iruka-sensei, I lost track of time-" "Honestly, for the hokage's own daughter, I thought you'd not be late to class as much." "But-!" "No excuses. Now take your seat."

Nari just sighed and went to the seat next to her best friend, Dust. "What was the excuse this time, Nari?" Dust asked. Dust had long red hair tied in a side ponytail flipped over her shoulder. She was the daughter of Gaara, the Sunagakure Kazekage. She had the same black outline of her eyes like her father's and was wearing a more female version of his old clothes.

"I was trying to do shadow clone jutsu, again" Nari said sulking. "Let me guess, they looked exactly like you. But they were dead." "Yep."

A boy walked into the classroom. He had short black hair that was cut above his ears and dark red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue over shirt with a collar, gray shorts, and black and red pull-on sleeves. "Uchiha, you're late again." Iruka told the boy. "Sorry," he said expressonlessly "You know, Sakuya, if you keep being late like this, you'll be held back." Iruka said "And I know that your father won't be happy at all.". "Why would he care?" Sakuya asked "He abandoned my brother, sister, and me after my mother died. He's probabilly dead too." Sakuya didn't say anything else and took his seat two rows in front of Nari. "Okay, lets start."

"Man, school's lame!" Nari exclaimed walking home. "Do you have to yell?" Dust asked. "Sorry, I just hate that iruka-sensei gave us homework!" Nari said putting her hands behind her head.

The two girls didn't know this, put they were being evasdropped by a boy behind a corner they had passed. He had short black hair with long side bangs that went down to his chest and light purple eyes. He was wearing a white and light gray hoodie with a hidden leaf symbol on it and black pants that went half way down his lower legs. His name was Haruko Hyuga, the son of Hinata Hyuga.

"Nari…" he said to himself, blushing slightly.

Okay, chap one is done! Remember, I never saw all the Naruto episodes so don't bother me if something is wrong. Unless it was something major. K, I'm gonna start adding stories to my FictionPress account.

Here's the link: .com/~darkmoonsugar

BTW, since my characters act like the old characters, Haruko will like Nari and seem a little bit like a stalker

Alright, c ya all latr.


End file.
